The present invention relates to buckles and clasps and in particular, relates to a scarf pendant for retaining the corners of a scarf in a flaired position when the scarf is placed about the neck of the wearer.
Numerous earlier scarf retainers have been devised for holding the ends of a scarf or neckerchief about the wearer's neck. These earlier devices have for the most part utilized a movable clasp which pierced the scarf fabric or firmly locked into the body of the scarf for support and to prevent slipping. Pulled threads, excessive stress, rapid wear of the scarf fabric where the retainer gripped the scarf fabric often resulted in damage to the fabric.
Some earlier scarf retainers depended upon frictional gripping of the scarf. In these earlier friction retainers, a section of the scarf ends were gathered to form a bulky section then the scarf was forcibly pulled through a single retaining ring or length of tubing. This latter arrangement often placed undue stress on delicate scarf fabrics; wearing and wrinkling of the scarf fabric resulted. The earlier friction retainers bound the scarf ends to hang vertically downward from the scarf retainer. That is, the ends or corners of the scarf remained infolded rather than being held in an unfurled or flaired position.
Present styles, particularly for women, utilize delicate colorful neckerchiefs and short scarfs for color accent on many costumes. To maintain the scarf ends in a flaired position, pins are presently often utilized to pierce the scarf fabric to retain the ends in a flaired position. The delicate fabrics, after a few wearings, show the punctures and may result in pulled threads. None of the presently available scarf retainers provide means free of damage risks to the scarf fabric for holding the scarf corners in flaired, separated positions when place about the wearer's neck.
The delicate neckerchief fabrics in current style usage are best retained about the wearer's neck without knotting but with a retainer device which securely holds in place while not bringing excessive strain upon or severing the threads of the fabric. While numerous devices have been disclosed in times past to retain neckerchiefs about the wearer's neck, none of these earlier devices appear to be without one or more of the disadvantages referred to above for the present style use.
There is, therefore, a need for a scarf or neckerchief retainer which does not pierce or otherwise damage the scarf fabric, and that retains the scarf corners or ends in spaced apart flaired positions when placed about the wearer's neck and provides a secure gripping means free of all excessive stress, wrinkling, wear or punctures to the fabric.
My invention, briefly stated, is a friction grip scarf retainer and pendant comprising the combination of a planar base plate with friction grip means mounted to one face thereof. Wire segments forming respectively a plurality of closed loops in spaced relationships, one to another, comprise the friction grip means. Segments mounted to form two parallel juxtaposed loops at the bottom of the base plate which holds the scarf ends in flaired spaced relationhip, and at least one upper closed loop in cooperation with the aforesaid juxtaposed loops provide frictional gripping between the scarf and the pendant.